


The One That Got Away

by slyfighter2011



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Previous Relationships, Older!Malec, Sadness, divorced, more to be added some other time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: In another life I would be your guy,We’d have keep all our promisesIt would’ve been us against the worldIn another life, I would’ve asked you to stay.But here I am saying you are the one that got away.





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).



> Hello! First story of 2019!
> 
> This was sort of inspired by several ideas and triggered by Katy Perry’s song The One That Got Away. 
> 
> I’m hoping that this might be a prelude to another story of this im hoping that might come to be if I don’t overthink it anyways. But I don’t know when it’ll come about. I’ve been suffering writers block, and this is the first thing I’ve wrote since it started. Be kind.

_ In another life I would be your guy, _

_ We’d have keep all our promises  _

_ It would’ve been us against the world _

_ In another life, I would’ve asked you to stay. _

_ But here I am saying you are the one that got away.  _

 

_ (-Reworded lyrics of The one that got away by Katy Perry) _

 

There was a tightness in Alec’s chest, as his niece’s stereo blared some ridiculous song.

“Alexa! Turn it down!” Was what jolted him from his thoughts. Staring up at Izzy, his younger sister who had a teenage daughter. One much like her mother, if he could remember correctly.

“Teenagers.” Izzy rolled her eyes and shrugged sitting down at the kitchen table with Alec. There was a nod of understanding Alec understood completely, thankful his son was at least five years older than his niece. “Black, no sugar?” Alec smiled, “Yes, Izzy.” It wasn’t like they didn’t have this coffee date for the last ten years or so.

They started this after Alexa had been born, mostly because Izzy had been a teenage mother. A sleazy boyfriend had knocked her up, and left her by herself with a child. Their parents hadn’t been all that pleased about it. Told her to give the baby up, or get out. They were not going to have a pregnant daughter. Plus they didn’t want to handle another scandal as well. But, those thoughts were left for another time

“Hard to believe she’s sixteen.” That made Damon, twenty-one years old. His and his now ex-wife Lydia’s son. They’d been divorced for nearly half of what Damon had been alive. They should’ve never even gotten married, but again his parents hoping to hide his own indiscretions. Well, they hadn’t been at least looking back at them now. 

“That she is.” Normally these coffee dates with his sister were to catch up, but since Alexa’s song. Alec had been quite quiet and withdrawn. Izzy had noticed it, “Everything okay, big brother?” That was a real throwback for Alec. Almost like Izzy was her teenage self sitting across from him. It was rare that she called him that. “Yes, everything is fine.” Alec forced a smile. It was he was just caught inside his past reliving a past that was just that, the past.

Alec often wondered what  _ he _ was up to, he tried not to keep tabs on  _ that _ person. But just thinking about them, and that song.. It set off an array of emotions that were fairly overpowering. “Are you thinking about  _ Magnus _ ?” His head snapped back towards his sister. As much as Alec wanted to deny it, his sister knew him all too well.

Oh how life changed so quickly. 

Here in his late forties Alec was thinking of a man from nearly thirty years ago. Especially after one evening that his father Robert walked in on Magnus and himself, in an awkward position. Alec and Magnus had grown up together. They’d been best friends since Magnus and his family had moved in next door, the first year of middle school. 

It had been Magnus’ and his senior year of high school when his father caught them. It was just, traumatic? As all Alec could remember was Magnus being kicked out of Alec’s home, and they’d avoided each other until graduation. Where Magnus bid his goodbyes, or something.. Saying he was off to see London as his father was sending him there for his graduation present.. Only Magnus never returned after that summer, and Alec had found himself married by December per his parents wishes. 

“Alec?” Izzy waving her hand in front of his face. “Yeah?” Alec said sort of hazily as he drifted away from his own thoughts again. He keep slipping away to another time. Oh how Alec wished it was another time, another place, another life. Maybe everything would’ve turned out differently.

“Yes, I was thinking about another time.” Alec said softly, but Izzy was the sadness on her brother face. “Oh big brother.” Her hand gracing against his as she pat it. 

She knew that their friendship that meant a lot to him, not that Izzy really got to understand what happened. Herself had a lot going on for herself, finding out she was pregnant, and all. There had been a noticeable change in her brother, then. Alec, her big brother harbored a sadness. One you couldn’t always see. It was there, but she’d learned over the years not to push. 

Things had changed after Alec finally came out after his divorce from Lydia. It was never a marriage that Izzy ever understood, but she didn’t question it as Alec  _ seemed  _ happy, then as well. Even with the dark cloud that seemed to hover somedays. This was similar, but there was a clear sadness and anguish on his features. 

Life came with many regrets, and whatever happened truly with Magnus. It seemed to be one of Alec’s. “It’s okay.” Izzy said softly. Her daughter music seemed to have triggered something in Alec. She wanted to help Alec somehow, as he had never abandoned her even after Merlion had left her pregnant and abandoned, same with their parents. Expect with them overtime they’d forgiven her mistakes, even though they still brought up that she had no husband. 

Alec didn’t care for her meddling, but maybe this time he wouldn’t. That’s if she could even track down the man that had seemed to still have Alec’s heart after all this time. She’d seen Alec try to date, but he never seemed interested in those he dated. She just hoped, maybe this could work. To see Alec happy,  _ actually _ happy and not just going through the motions of life as he’d been doing for the fifteen years or so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
